Hiccup!
by ArtieFanFiction
Summary: One of our favourite men is suffering from a severe bout of hiccups…
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note:**_

_**This is a new idea that came to me when my dad suffered a bout of sever hiccups.**_

_**Summary : One of our favourite men is suffering from a severe bout of hiccups…**_

_**Disclaimer : I do not own them but I do love them.**_

_**Reviews and comments are loved so keep them coming…. Thanks!**_

-----------------------------------------------------------

_Hiccup!_

_Hiccup!_

_Hiccup!_

"Damn it! What the hell…"

_hiccup _

"Is wrong with me?"

_It began Friday night after eating that awful burrito. _

"Shit, I'm still nauseous"

_hiccup_

"And my stomach feels twice"

_hiccup_

"It's usual size."

_hiccup_

"Damn it I shouldn't have had"

_hiccup_

"That coffee."

_hiccup_

"I'm running fever and the cramps are back!"

_hiccup_

"I better get something"

_hiccup_

"Before going to the office."

He drove to the 24 hour drug store and explained, through a bout of hiccups, how awful he was feeling.

"Mmm, nausea, vomiting and hiccups since Friday night. That's terrible. But luckily I have just the thing you need. It's called 'Motilium'. It will ease your cramps and nausea and it should take hiccups away within the next 30 minutes or so."

"Thanks." The NCIS special agent replied downing 1 pill immediately.

-----------------------------------------------------

Thirty minutes later in the NCIS bullpen, an agent sat reading his e-mail, drinking coffee and swearing as another hiccup twisted his diaphragm muscles.

The elevator dinged announcing the arrival of the rest of his team.

_hiccup_

DiNozzo tried to mask the horrible sound, but Ziva and McGee stopped in their tracks and looked at him.

"Tony, you okay?" McGee asked.

"Yes, you look a bit under the feather." Ziva said.

"It's under the weather and no"

_hiccup_

_Damn it!_ DiNozzo swore before continuing "I'm fine."

"Ah, you have hiccups. In my culture we say that someone is thinking of you and that's why you end up with hiccups." Ziva said.

_Well then someone's obsessed with me,_ DiNozzo thought as another hiccup rocked his body.

"DINOZZO!" Gibbs shouted slamming his hand on Tony's desk suddenly and unexpectedly.

Tony, who was leaning back in his chair, toppled over, hitting his head on the ground. He took a few minutes to gain his feet as McGee and Ziva laughed.

"A good scare usually takes care of hiccups, or so I've heard." McGee commented before taking his seat.

Tony waited a few seconds and grinned, thinking his hiccups were gone.

"Thanks."

_hiccup_

"Boss"

Gibbs looked up and took in Tony's flushed face, grimace and arm cradling his mid-drift.

"DiNozzo, go and see Ducky." Gibbs ordered.

"Boss it's under…"

_hiccup_

"Control."

"Wasn't a suggestion." Gibbs said turning back to his computer.

Tony looked at Ziva, McGee and then Gibbs as he stood up and continued hiccupping.

He was feeling worse. Much, much worse!

_Damn it, what the hell's wrong with me? _

------------------------------------------------------------

_**Author's Note:**_

_**That's it for this chapter.**_

_**Stay tuned for the next which should be humorous for the team and painful for DiNozzo.**_

_**And review soon…. Thanks**_

_**NB : I will be updating my story 'Distracted' by this weekend…..**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note : **_

_**Thank you for all the great reviews… I loved them… **_

_**Here's the next chapter. Enjoy and review soon…. **_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Tony stepped into the elevator and headed down to autopsy. He was feeling weak and shaky. Standing with his forehead against the cool metal of the elevator wall he undid his tie and the top two buttons of his shirt.

The hiccups were deeper and more painful now and he didn't think he could handle much more of this. It felt like his stomach was trying to force itself up and out of his throat.

When the elevator doors opened, Tony stepped out and knocked into Palmer. Tony's momentum threw both men onto the ground, Tony on top and Jimmy pinned below. Jimmy's nose was buried in Tony's neck and his breath tickled Tony's neck. His hands gripped Tony's waist in shock.

"Argh!" Tony jumped up a second after catching his breath.

"Palmer, I swear, you're the clumsiest …"

_Hiccup _

"_Me!_ You just walked into… Tony, do you have hiccups?" Jimmy asked, dusting himself off.

"No. I just like making obnoxious"

_hiccup_

"Clicking sounds." Tony growled heading into autopsy.

Jimmy followed him.

"Duc…" Tony hiccupped "…ky?"

"Dr Mallard isn't here Tony. He left this morning for London for the ME's conference. He'll be back at the end of the week." Jimmy said. 

"Great" Tony groaned between hiccups.

"But I can help you." Jimmy offered.

"No. I'm" _hiccup_ "Fine." Tony insisted.

"Well, I assume that if you go back to Agent Gibbs and tell him that Ducky wasn't here and you didn't let me check you out, he may just insist that you go to the emergency room."

"Palmer, you'll tell Gibbs that I'm fine." Tony warned.

"Tony as much as I fear you I fear Agent Gibbs about a hundred times more. So there is no way I'll lie to him for you." Jimmy said indicating that Tony get onto the autopsy table.

"Okay. But hurry up." Tony gave in.

He was feeling like crap but he didn't want to be forced to go to the emergency room.

"Remove your shirt and lie down." Jimmy ordered, retrieving his stethoscope and thermometer.

"Is that really necessary?" Tony hiccupped.

"Yes." Jimmy replied.

Tony scowled but he removed his shirt and lay back on the cold table. It felt wonderful against his heated skin.

Jimmy placed the thermometer into Tony's mouth as he took his blood pressure and pulse. Next he used the stethoscope and listened to Tony's internal organ. He placed his hands on Tony's stomach and pressed down.

"Hey, watch it Palmer!" Tony mumbled, moving the thermometer around his mouth with his tongue.

"Sorry." Palmer replied tapped on Tony's stomach.

Tony frowned as the tapping send a jolt of nausea and pain through his system. He sat up instantly and opened his mouth to gulp a huge breath of air.

"Tony!" Jimmy shouted as the thermometer which wasn't securely under Tony's tongue, slipped out of his mouth and shattered on the ground.

"Palmer, just give me something to stop this, now!" Tony tried to shout, but the hiccup kind of ruined the effect.

"But Tony I'm not done examining you." Jimmy complained.

"Yes you are. Now just give me a pill or a shot to stop these _God Damn_ hiccups!"

"Tony, I can't just."

"Palmer, _Now_!" Tony growled, glaring at Jimmy, his hiccups causing his whole body to jerk.

"Okay, just calm down." Jimmy said walking towards a cabinet in the back.

"Here." Jimmy said a moment later handing Tony a paper bag.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" Tony looked puzzled and annoyed.

"Breathe into it for a few minutes and your hiccups should be gone." Jimmy said, handing Tony the bag and his shirt.

Tony eyed the bag skeptically as he slipped back into his shirt. Picking up the bag he opened it, clamped it over his mouth and breathed into it. A few moments later he removed the bag and waited.

"Wow Palmer. It worked." Tony grinned getting off the autopsy table and heading towards the door.

"Yeah, that's my mom's remedy." Jimmy replied as door closed behind Tony.

Jimmy was concerned. He had felt something on Tony's stomach and he wasn't sure what it was. And Tony was too stubborn to let him take a second look.

_But his hiccups are gone now. So it was probably nothing. _Jimmy decided.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Tony smiled.

Yes the hiccups were gone, but he was still nauseous and his stomach still ached.

_I guess it will clear up in a few moments. _

When he entered the bullpen, Ziva and McGee looked up at him.

"Are your hiccups gone?" Ziva asked.

"Yes, Ziva and it's so sweet that you care." Tony smiled back.

"Don't flatten yourself Tony. I just hate that annoying, gagging sound you were making."

"It's flatter yourself Ziva." McGee corrected as the smile dropped off Tony's face.

"Where's Gibbs." Tony asked.

"Gone to get more coffee." Ziva replied.

Now that the hiccups were gone Tony realized that he was staving.

He grabbed his jacket and headed for the elevator.

"Where are you going?" McGee asked.

"Lunch." Tony replied.

"But it's only 10am." Ziva called out.

"I know. See you in 30." Tony replied as the elevator doors closed behind him.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Tony was exhausted by the time he reached Gibbs' favourite coffee shop.

And damn the hiccups were back!

Tony sat at a table in the far corner and ordered a coffee with a toasted bagel.

"Sir, a good remedy for hiccups is swallowing three teaspoons of sugar at one time." His waitress said handing him the sugar bowl.

"Thanks." Tony hiccupped.

He did as she suggested. It was gross, sickeningly sweet and made him more nauseous. But it took his hiccups away leaving a mild headache in its wake

Tony ate his bagel slowly and it was a battle to keep each mouthful down. The coffee felt like fizz in his stomach making him burp countless times. He ate half the bagel and downed the whole coffee before paying the bill and heading back to the office.

As he got off the elevator, Tony knew that he was going to throw up. He could feel it. The fizz and yeast from the bagel mixed and created gunk and that gunk was defying gravity and rising up his esophagus, heading for his mouth.

He rushed into the men's room, holding onto his stomach as he retched. Long moments later, he stood up and tried to catch his breath. Rinsing his mouth he thought,

_Shit! I feel like crap and I know I'm running a fever! _

_Why the hell, do these things always happen to me? _

The door to the men's room opened and Gibbs stepped in.

He took in Tony's pale, pasty complexion and the slight trembling of his limps.

"DiNozzo?"

"I'm fine Boss. Jimmy … Jimmy took care of the hiccups." Tony lied, wiping his hands and heading out of the door before Gibbs could ask him anything more.

Gibbs watched him go and wondered just what the hell was wrong with him.

_And why is Jimmy taking care of him? _

_Where the hell is Ducky?_

Gibbs decided to visit autopsy to get the answers he seeked.

Tony headed towards his desk, as his stomach cramped and his body jerked.

_No! _

Again his stomach cramped painfully and his body jerked.

_Shit! _

"Tony?" Ziva looked up in concern.

Tony looked worse, much worse. He was trembling, slightly hunched over and his face was pale and dotted with perspiration.

Tony ignored her and headed back towards the elevator. As the doors closed behind him, Ziva looked at McGee.

"He's getting worse." McGee said.

McGee and Ziva stood up and headed towards the elevator.

"Where are you two going?" Gibbs asked stepping out of the men's room.

"Down to autopsy." Ziva said.

"Tony's hiccups are back." McGee said.

Gibbs glared and stepped into the elevator first. When they found autopsy empty they headed to Abby's lab.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah, my poor baby. You should have come to me sooner." Abby was heard cooing as Gibbs, Ziva and McGee stepped into her lab.

"Abby what are you doing to Tony?" Ziva gasped.

McGee was torn between wanting to laugh and wanting to … well laugh.

Gibbs just glared at the scene in front of him.

Tony was standing on his head, his feet held up against the wall by Abby as she held a cup of ice cold water to his lip and forced him to drink it in this awkward position.

Tony was trapped and if he stopped drinking the water, it would run down his face. So he stayed put and drank as quickly as he could. Being in this position made him dizzy, and aggravated his headache. And now he was sure that his stomach was winning the race of trying to exit his body through his throat.

"It's an old wives remedy. Standing on your head, moves the diaphragm and relieves the pressure on the muscles and nerves. The pull of gravity also helps to reposition the muscles and that in turn resolves the pressure and the hiccups. I used to do this all the time when I was young and it took care of my hiccups every time." Abby said while forcing Tony to drink the frigid water.

Tony swallowed as quickly as he could.

And then he couldn't swallow anymore and he couldn't….

Breathe!

His world spun out of control and his body slumped sideways to the panicked shouts of everyone in the lab.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**_Author's Note : _**

_**That's it for this chapter. **_

_**What's wrong with Tony??? **_

_**Stay tuned to find out and review soon…. Thanks!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Author's Note: _**

**_I am so thrilled that you are enjoying this story and I love reading your reviews… _**

**_Here's the next chapter… Enjoy and review soon…. Thanks! _**

------------------------------------------------------------------

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs rushed to Tony's side but he wasn't fast enough to stop his body from hitting the ground with a resounding _thump._

Gibbs instantly placed two fingers against Tony's carotoid to feel for his pulse. It was strong and a bit too fast for Gibbs' liking. Then he pulled Tony prone on the ground and watched his chest rise and fall. His breathing was rapid and shallow.

"Tony!" Abby gasped as she watched Gibbs. "What's wrong with him?"

"Abby, calm down. McGee..." Gibbs shouted.

"I'll bring the car around." McGee replied rushing out of the room.

"Ziva…" Gibbs said

"I'll call Bethesda and warn them that we're on our way." Ziva replied grabbing her phone.

"Abby…" Gibbs said.

"I won't force home remedies on another living person for as long as I shall live." Abby solemnly promised.

"Abby!" Gibbs growled.

"I'll get a blanket and a dry shirt for him. And I'll get a gurney from autopsy to wheel him out." Abby said rushing to her office in the back of the lab.

Gibbs looked down at Tony tapping his fingers against his cheek.

"DiNozzo, Tony. Can you hear me?" Gibbs asked.

_You're burning up and you've still got hiccups. _

_Damn it DiNozzo, why didn't you tell me it was this bad? _

"Tony, come on." Gibbs said as he ran his palm across Tony's forehead.

But Tony remained unconscious.

Abby, Jimmy and Ziva helped Gibbs get Tony onto the gurney and out to the waiting car. Tony started stirring as they got him into the car.

"Ziva, drive." Gibbs ordered getting into the back seat with Tony. "Abs, McGee, follow us."

_"Argh!"_ Tony moaned as Gibbs forced him to lie down with his head on his lap.

Gibbs held the blanket around Tony as he started shivering.

"Tony, where does it hurt?' Gibbs asked.

Tony was one to always mask how badly injured or in pain he was. The fact that he was gasping and moaning was telling in itself of just how ill he was.

"DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked again noting the perspiration on Tony's forehead.

_"Ziva… pull … over…"_ Tony moaned, grabbing his stomach.

Ziva screeched to a halt, cutting through traffic to get to the barrier line and annoying numerous other road users in the process.

Gibbs helped Tony lean out on his side of the car. As he heaved, Gibbs ran his hand soothingly over Tony's back. When Tony collapse back inside the car, Gibbs wiped his mouth and wrapped him in the blanket again.

Ziva took off like a bullet and reached the hospital in a 3rd of the normal time. She was really worried about Tony. She feared he was experiencing some complication from his encounter with the plague. The fact that she had read up on those complications just a few days ago sent her mind into overdrive.

Tony was rushed into the ER as Gibbs was forced to fill in admission forms. By the time Abby and McGee arrived Gibbs had already annoyed half the nurses on ER duty, insisting that he be allowed to see his agent. But as per hospital rules, he was told to wait in the waiting room or be escorted out of the hospital by hospital security.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tony was in absolute agony. His stomach was twisting and turning like a seven headed serpent and he was torn between wanting to throw up and needing to rush to the men's room. In addition his head pounded in rhythm to his rapid heart beat and his lungs burned from a perceived lack of oxygen.

_What is wrong with me? _

_Shit! This feels almost as bad as… _

_No I will not think about it. _

_Shit, it's too late. _

_I'm thinking about it by thinking about not thinking about it. _

_The bloody Plague! _

_It was probably still festering inside me and that Bloody God awful burrito was the trigger that forced it to surface… and now it feels like my insides are being digested one painful inch at a time! _

_Argh! _

"Agent DiNozzo, I need you to answer a few questions, okay?" A matronly nurse asked as she leaned over him, practically smothering him with her generous bosom.

_"Can't …breathe …"_ Tony gasped pushing her away.

"Sandra, hook him up." The matron ordered indicating the oxygen supply on the wall.

Once the mask was in place Tony really felt like he was suffocating. He immediately fought the nurses and tried to remove his mask.

"Get his next of kin in here. He's panicking." Someone ordered.

------------------------------------------------------------------

"Agent DiNozzo's next of kin?" a nurse asked entering the waiting room.

"I am." Gibbs instantly stepped forward.

"Follow me?" The nurse said, turning and heading back to the ER.

"Why are they taking Gibbs into the ER?" Abby asked fear making her voice thick.

"They probably need some information about Tony's condition." Ziva replied.

She thought _that's what it must be. It can't be anything else. It just can't be! _

McGee placed an arm around Abby's waist and led her to a chair.

"I'm going to get coffee." Ziva said leaving the room.

"She can be so cold some times." Abby complained.

"Not cold, Abby. Practical." McGee replied.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Gibbs found Tony pushing a huge matron away as he tried to remove his oxygen mask.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs said loudly trying to draw his attention.

_"Boss, can't … breathe!"_ Tony gasped.

"Can't you replace that with a nasal canula?" Gibbs growled, pushing the matron aside and placing a supportive hand on Tony's shoulder.

The matron huffed before ordering Sandra to replace the oxygen mask with a nasal canula.

Tony calmed down marginally after that.

"Agent DiNozzo, where exactly do you have pain?" a young doctor asked.

_"Stomach."_ Tony hiccupped.

"Nausea, vomiting?" The doctor asked

_"Yeah." _

"When did it start?"

Tony glimpsed at Gibbs before replying, _"Friday night." _

Gibbs narrowed his eyes indicating his annoyance. But his hand remained on Tony's shoulder offering silent support.

"Did the hiccups start then too?" the doctor asked.

_"Yes."_ Tony moaned as his stomach twisted again and the hiccup became deep and agonizing.

"Is there anything else?"

_"Headache…. Diarrhea …."_ Tony hiccupped.

"Okay, you're running a fever of 102. Your pulse is rapid and you're BP's high. Your stomach is also slightly distended. I'm going to hook you up to an IV because you're probably dehydrated from all the vomiting and diarrhea. Then I'm going to draw blood and sent you for x-rays and a scan to see what's going on inside there. I'm also admitting you so you'll be taken to a ward once all the tests are run. You'll be referred to our resident Gastric Specialist Dr Jason Roberts for further treatment." The doctor informed Tony and Gibbs.

_"Admitted… No!"_ Tony wanted to complain.

"DiNozzo." Gibbs warned squeezing his shoulder. "Doctor, what do you think is the problem?"

"It could be any number of things. I'd prefer not to speculate until all the test results are in." The doctor replied before turning to the two nurses and instructing them on what needed to be done.

_"Boss..."_ Tony looked worriedly up at Gibbs.

"Relax DiNozzo. I'm here." Gibbs replied, running a fatherly hand over Tony's head.

Tony nodded imperceptibly, touched by Gibbs' gesture and words.

--------------------------------------------------------------

**_Author's Note: _**

**_That's it for this chapter. _**

**_I loved writing it... _****_I hope you enjoy reading it as much…. Let me know ASAP… _**

**_The next chapter sees Tony subjected to many … uncomfortable and painful tests, so stay tuned…._**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note: **_

_**Thank you for the fantastic response to this story. **_

_**Here's the next Chapter…. Enjoy and review ASAP… Thanks! **_

-----------------------------------------------------------------

_Hiccup! _

_Hiccup! _

"Argh!" Tony cried out.

Gibbs watched helplessly wishing that there was some way to reduce Tony's discomfort.

Tony knew that this was bad. He was burning up and his stomach was all knotted and tight. He feared gagging and at the same time he dreaded the need to use the facilities.

"Agent DiNozzo, I'm going to draw 4 vials of blood." the matron ordered, taking a firm hold of Tony's arm.

"Wait. I need the" …_hiccup…_

"Men's room." …_hiccup… _

"I'll bring you a bedpan." Nurse Sandra said.

_"No!"_ Tony hiccupped.

"I'll take him." Gibbs offered.

He helped Tony up. As soon as Tony stood the white walls around him rolled like a gambler's dice.

"Tony… Whoa." Gibbs shouted reaching out to steady him.

"You're not going anywhere, Agent DiNozzo." The matron said.

She forced Tony back onto the bed and ordered Sandra to bring the bedpan. Then she started undoing his shirt.

"What the …" …_hiccup…_

"Relax Agent DiNozzo. I'm going to help you into a hospital issue gown." The matron said rolling her eyes.

Tony felt hot, weak and shaky. He rested his palms on the bed as the matron removed his shirt, shoes, socks and pants. When she reached his boxes he hit her hand away.

"No!" …_hiccup…_

"Here's the bedpan." Sandra said handing it to the Matron.

"It has to come off if you want to _go_…." The matron said.

Tony blushed in embarrassment as he stood up while leaning against the bed. Gibbs also felt awkward and out of place.

"I'll be outside. Call me when his done." Gibbs said turning and leaving without a second glance.

"Let me help you, Agent DiNozzo." The matron said, yanking his boxers off in one smooth move.

"Shit!" …_hiccup… _

------------------------------------------------------------

Gibbs paced outside the ER wondering what could be wrong with Tony.

_Damn it, Ducky's not even here to decode whatever it is! _

Five minutes later, he headed back into the ER. He found Tony lying on his side in the hospital issue gown. His knees were bent up to his chest, his body trembled and expletives flowed out of his mouth as hiccups clenched his diaphragm. Gibbs pulled the blanket from the foot of the bed up and over Tony, before resting his hand on his shoulder.

"It's time to draw a few vials of blood and get your IV going. Now hold still." The matron said.

Tony just glared at her. As far as nurses went she was the worst Tony had ever had to deal with. She held his arm rigidly in her pudgy fingers. Picking up an alcohol swab, she cleaned the flesh on his inner elbow. As the needle was poised to enter his flesh, Tony hiccupped deeply. The needle pierced his skin sharply and missed the vein it should have been heading into by mere millimeters.

"Argh!" …_hiccup… _

"Get away from him!" Gibbs growled in her face.

"mmm Sorry." The matron grumpily said, withdrawing the needle.

"You, Sandra, you do it!" Gibbs ordered pulling the matron away.

"Hey, you can't just…" the Matron stated saying.

"I can and I am. Sandra, do I have to repeat myself?" Gibbs barked.

"No…" Sandra stammered, taking the needle from the matron's hand.

The matron huffed in anger as she left the ER.

"Relax Agent DiNozzo." Sandra said taking Tony's arm gently in her.

She waited for his next hiccup. As soon as it passed she slipped the needle smoothly and quickly into Tony's flesh finding the vein on the first go. Sandra drew 4 vials of blood for testing before securing the IV line and starting Tony's fluids.

"I'll be right back to take you to X-ray's." Sandra said, leaving the ER.

"So when were you planning to tell me?" Gibbs asked as Tony started settling down.

Tony's eyes locked with him and he sighed before hiccupping.

"Well?" Gibbs asked.

"Ah Boss. It's" …_hiccup…_

"just" …_hiccup…_

"hiccups." …_hiccup…_

"I don't care. Next time you have so much as a headache, you tell me. You got it?" Gibbs stated in frustration.

Tony was surprised by the raw emotion in Gibbs' voice.

"DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"Got it Boss." Tony said.

"But it works both ways." Tony hiccupped.

Gibbs just stared at him.

_I guess if I want you to trust me and come to me with your problems, it's only fair that I do the same. _

"Yeah, it works both ways." Gibbs stated squeezing Tony's shoulder lightly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Author's Note: _**

_**That's it for this chapter. **_

_**Next chapter has X-rays and Scans and more pain for our boy. **_

_**So stay tuned and Review asap…. Thanks…**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's Note: **_

_**Thank you for the great reviews to this story…**_

_**Here's the next chapter… Enjoy and review soon… Thanks! **_

---------------------------------------------------------------

"What did the x-rays show?" Gibbs asked as Tony was wheeled to his ward.

"Nothing."_ hiccup_

"What?" Gibbs asked the nurse.

"Because of the hiccups, we weren't able to get clear prints. I'm going to give Agent DiNozzo a strong muscle relaxant, called Robaxin, to see if that helps to slow down his hiccups. Then we'll try the x-rays again." Nurse Emma said.

"Are the blood results back?" Gibbs asked looking down at Tony's flushed face.

"Not yet." The nurse said as she left the room.

"Boss, you don't" … _hiccup …_

"Have to stay…" … _hiccup …_ Tony tiredly said.

While waiting at Radiology, he realized that he was behaving like a 10 year old, needing a parent's support while he was sick. But he'd never had his parents around whenever he was sick. It was always the nanny or the maid who watched over him and that was only to give him his meds. No one ever stayed with him to comfort him. Then he got the plague and for the first time in his life someone stayed with him to give him support… _Kate! _

And now Gibbs… _why? _

"I'm staying." Gibbs replied.

He knew DiNozzo well. He knew that being needy wasn't in Tony's make up. That's why he was trying to push Gibbs away.

_We both have a lot to learn about giving and receiving care and comfort from those around us. _

"Agent DiNozzo, I'm sorry but I have to administer this shot in a muscle. Let me help you roll onto your side." Emma said.

Gibbs turned away as the nurse lifted Tony's blanket out of the way. He heard Tony gasp as the shot was administered. The nurse apologized as she explained that the shot should take effect within the next 30 minutes. She also warned him not to get up without assistance as the shot would make all his muscles feel like jelly and he wouldn't be able to hold himself upright.

Just as she was done the doctor entered the room.

"Agent DiNozzo, I'm Dr Jason Roberts. I have your blood results are back." Dr Roberts said.

"And?" Gibbs prompted moving back to the bed.

"Agent DiNozzo has a diaphragm infection. The diaphragm muscle is irritated and that's why the hiccups haven't subsided. I suspect that the burrito you ate wasn't of the best quality. It led to food poisoning which started the vomiting. The vomiting irritated your stomach muscles which in turn irritated your diaphragm. Your diaphragm is still in spasm expecting you to expel more food. But there is nothing left to expel. I also suspect that the irritation has spread to your lungs and that's why you're feeling out of breath. This could lead to a possible respiratory infection." Dr Roberts said.

_Damn it!_ Gibbs swore as Tony's face changed from flush to pale at the mention of a respiratory infection. Gibbs placed his hand on Tony's shoulder and squeezed lightly.

"Doctor, I've just administered the Robaxin. I should be able to take him back to x-rays in 30 minutes." Emma stated.

"Emma, do a barium swallow as well as the usual round of x-rays and do it within the next 20 minutes." Dr Roberts said after looking at Tony's chart.

Gibbs noticed the sudden sense of urgency in the doctor's voice and it worried him.

"Barium." _… hiccup …_

"Swallow?" Tony asked.

"It's a special type of x-ray. You'll need to swallow a barium sulphate solution and it will provide a contrast in the x-rays and show any abnormalities or inflammation." Dr Roberts said.

"I don't" … _hiccup …_

"Think I can swallow" … _hiccup …_

"Anything!" Tony gasped.

White hot pain stabbed through his chest before radiating across his diaphragm.

"Tony?" Gibbs demanded.

"Please move aside, Agent Gibbs." The nurse said pushing Gibbs aside.

Tony was gasping for breathe, his eyes clenched tightly closed and his body taut in spasm.

"Emma, we need to get him into an OR stat. Forget the barium swallow and let them know we're doing an EDG." Dr Roberts stated as he released the brakes on Tony's bed.

"EDG?" Gibbs demanded.

Tony was still gasping in agony and Gibbs feared that he was having a heart attack.

"Esophagogastroduodenoscopy," Dr Roberts stated.

Gibbs couldn't even wrap his mind around the word, but he followed the team as they rushed towards an OR.

"Tony, you come back to me. That's am order." Gibbs growled. Tony looked at him for a moment before clenching his eyes shut and gasping in agony.

Abby, McGee, Ziva rushed out of the waiting room as they watched Gibbs run after Tony's bed.

_"Oh No!"_ Abby gasped.

_"Tony!"_ Ziva whispered.

McGee didn't say anything.

When Gibbs was stopped at the OR doors he turned around and slammed his hand into the wall in frustration.

The team watched him for a moment. Then Abby pulled away from the others and walked to him. She reached out for him and wrapped him in her embrace. He didn't return the hug until she whispered, "He'll be okay. Your boy will be okay."

_Yeah he will! _

_He has to be! _

"Agent Gibbs, we need to you to sign these consent forms." A nurse said handing him a few forms.

Gibbs looked at them and gulped. He wished Ducky was here to decipher all this medical jargon and just tell him what was wrong with Tony.

"What is this?" Gibbs asked pointing to _'esophagogastroduodenoscopy'_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the same time in the OR, Tony was being moved to the OR table.

His IV line was being replaced by an anesthetic line.

His chest and stomach were still on fire and he was terrified that he wasn't going to make it alive off that OR table. He wished Gibbs was there so that he could thank him and say goodbye. But right now he couldn't even breathe led alone speak.

_Hell, having the plague hadn't been as bad as this! _

_Boss, I don't know if I'm going to be able to come back to you this time! _

"Tony, I'm Anna. I'm going to take care of you. The pain will subside in a moment. We're giving you a general anesthetic and then we're going to see what's causing all this pain." A nurse cooed as Tony's world turned black.

"Lignocaine spray administered." A nurse stated as she forced Tony's mouth open and sprayed 4 spurts down into his throat.

"Mouth-guard in position." Another nurse said as she placed a mouth guard into Tony's mouth and taped it down to his face.

"Get him onto his side." Dr Roberts ordered and the nurses obeyed.

"He's vitals are stable. You may proceed, Doctor." The anesthesiologist stated.

Dr Roberts took the endoscope that one of the nurses handed to him. Gently he pushed it through the mouth guard. The blue light at the tip of the endoscope illuminated the way as the endoscope entered Tony's throat. Dr Roberts watched the endoscopes progress on a tv screen that was suspended from the ceiling to the right of the patient's head.

"Pharynx and larynx are inflamed. Esophagus is a bit raw."

"Looks like gastric fluids have left some damage." A senior nurse observed.

"What's that?" A junior nurse asked seeing an abnormal protrusion in Tony's esophagus just above the entrance to the stomach.

"Roll him onto his back and advise Agent Gibbs that where about to perform a pretty invasion laparoscopy." Dr Roberts ordered as he withdrew the endoscope from Tony's body.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Author's Note : **_

_**That's it for this chapter. **_

_**What is wrong with Tony??? **_

_**I promised to tell you soon… Please review… Thanks!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's Note: **_

_**Thank you for all the great reviews and feedback. **_

_**Here is the next installment…. Enjoy and Review soon… Thanks! **_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

McGee and Ziva watched Abby lead Gibbs back to the waiting room.

His face was a mask of concern and frustration. That alone raised Ziva's fear for her partner.

"What did the nurse say?" Ziva asked.

"They are going to do an _esophagogastroduodenoscopy _on Tony." Abby replied.

"A … _what_?" McGee asked.

"It involves running a camera down his throat into his stomach and intestine to look for any abnormalities." Abby continued.

"Ziva, McGee, get back to the office. We'll call you when we know anymore." Gibbs spoke for the first time.

He could not seem to get a grip on his fear and he did not want the rest of the team witnessing it. Nor did he want to take out his frustration on them.

"Tim, get Gibbs a coffee and me a Caf-Pow before you leave." Abby asked.

"Okay. We'll be back in a moment." McGee replied as he and Ziva left the room.

"Gibbs?" Abby asked wrapping him in a tight hug.

"I'm … okay, Abs." Gibbs lied.

"Yeah, me too." Abby called his bluff. "You care for him, but you've never told him."

"Abs." Gibbs pulled away.

"It's okay to say it. It doesn't make you weak or soft in any way. It just makes you sweet and lovable."

"Abby, come on." Gibbs repeated feeling self conscious and embarrassed.

"Why do you do that? Hide your feelings, I mean." Abby asked.

"I don't." Gibbs insisted.

"Then tell me." Abby demanded. "Tell me how you feel."

Gibbs looked at her and knew that she would not leave him alone until she got an answer.

"I care about _Tony_ just the way I do about you, Ziva, McGee and Ducky. You are my team… _my family_."

"But Tony holds a deeper, more special part of your heart." Abby prompted.

"_Tony_ … he helps fill the void in my life. He is the _Son_ I never had. His playful and childish, yet he always has my six. He respects me, looks up to me, emulates me and I … _I love him _…"

"I knew it." Abby smiled kissing Gibbs' cheek just as the nurse rushed into the waiting room, more forms in her hand.

"How's Tony?" Gibbs asked, standing up to meet her.

"I'm afraid I need you to sign these forms." The nurse said handing Gibbs the forms and a pen.

_Laparoscopy _

_Nissen fundoplication open surgery _

_Para-esophageal hernia _

"What's wrong with him?" Gibbs demanded the medical jargon on the forms raising his ire.

Abby held onto Gibbs, fear causing her nails to dig into his side.

"Agent DiNozzo has what is called a Hiatus or Para-esophageal hernia. This means that a portion of his stomach is protruding up and into his esophagus. This happens, when the diaphragm muscles are weak and compromised in some way. In his case, the hernia is strangulated and he needs emergency surgery to prevent loss of blood circulation. Also the longer we wait we run the risk of the hernia rupturing and spreading stomach acids into his esophagus."

"Oh No!" Abby gasped.

Gibbs stood still, shock robbing him of words.

"Dr Roberts is going to perform a Laparoscopy which is a least invasive treatment. However, should further complications arise he will be forced to proceed with open diaphragm surgery called _Nissen fundoplication_ open surgery."

"What complications could arise from the surgery?" Abby asked in a thick voice.

Gibbs was thankful that she was thinking clearly. Just like her, he had to know how bad this was.

"If the laparoscopy is successful, Agent DiNozzo should be able to leave the hospital in 3 or 4 days and there will be less risk of infection. He will have to remain on sick leave for at least 3 weeks. At home, he must move around carefully and not carry any heavy items. If open surgery is required, he will stay with us for at least 10 days and be on sick leave for close to 8 weeks. The risk of infection, internal tearing and bleeding will be higher. Now please sign these forms. We really have to proceed without delay." The nurse insisted.

Gibbs signed the forms and followed the nurse out of the waiting room.

He could not breathe.

His vision blurred.

His legs shook under his weight.

His palms were cold and clammy.

He was terrified … terrified because there was absolutely nothing he could do to keep Tony safe.

"Gibbs?" Abby's voice reached his ringing ears.

_"I … I'll be right back."_ Gibbs whispered rushing into the men's room.

Sitting on the toilet lid, Gibbs dropped his head in his hands and … cried.

_DiNozzo you better pull through this or so help me… _

_I will… _

_I… _

_Oh God, don't take him from me. _

_I am supposed to keep him safe… _

_I still have to tell him… _

_To show him… _

_How much I love him! _

_Please bring him back to me…. _

_Please keep him safe… _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

McGee and Ziva found Abby alone when they returned with the coffees.

"What's wrong?" McGee asked.

Abby looked up at him and blurted everything to him.

"Oh Tony." Ziva sighed collapsing in a seat next Abby.

"At least they know what they're dealing with now, Abby." McGee tried to calm her.

"Where's Gibbs?" Ziva asked.

"Men's room fort he last 20 minutes. McGee you should go and check on him." Abby said.

"What. No. I'm sure he'll be back in a moment." McGee said.

He wanted to help, but he didn't know what to say to Gibbs. He would probably just irritate him more and get himself fired.

Despite Abby's prodding he remain where he was, in the waiting room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the OR, Dr Roberts held the scalpel poised over Tony's exposed mid-drift.

"He is stable, Jason." The anesthesiologist nodded.

"Okay. Here we go." Jason said, making four by half-inch long incisions at strategic points on Tony's body.

Various probes, cameras and implements slipped into Tony's diaphragm. He would have been horrified if he could have seen what they were doing to him.

"Oh my, that's the biggest Hiatus I've ever seen." The senior nurse commented.

"Remove the probes. We have to open him up. I can't risk tearing that lump." Dr Roberts said with regret.

Jason made a six-inch long incision in Tony's mid-drift. Using a huge metal clamp, he forced Tony's diaphragm muscles apart. Cutting into Tony's esophagus, he used delicate movements to push the protruding stomach past the diaphragm wall and back into position.

"It's looking good, Dr Roberts." The senior nurse commented.

"BP's dropped a notch. We need to start wrapping this up now." The anesthesiologist suggested.

The senior nurse assisted Jason by stitching a surgical mesh in place. It would help strengthen the diaphragm muscles and prevent a second hernia from developing. Once everything was back in place, Dr Roberts watched the various blood vessels in Tony's esophagus, upper stomach and diaphragm.

"Circulation looks good." He commented withdrawing the last of the probes and instruments from Tony's body.

"Angela, close him up. I want him in ICU overnight. Keep him on a Largactil drip with one Clopamon shot every 6 hours. Nothing orally for the next 24 hours and hook him up to a glucose IV and a Nasogastric tube." Dr Roberts ordered as he left the OR.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gibbs washed his face and prepared to leave the men's room as McGee stepped in.

"Oh, sorry Boss."

"Tony?" Gibbs asked, fear making his voice sharp.

"He is out of surgery and on his way to the ICU. Dr Roberts want to give us an update. He is waiting …."

McGee got no further as Gibbs rushed past him out of the men's room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Author's Note: _**

_**That's it for this chapter. **_

_**Tony wakes up in lots and lots of pain in the next chapter… **_

_**So stay tuned and review ASAP…. Thanks!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author's Note: **_

_**Thank you for the great reviews. **_

_**Here is the next chapter… Enjoy and review soon…. Thank you. **_

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Gibbs stayed at Tony's side for over 2 hours.

Tony looked so young and innocent lying on the narrow white bed. He was naked under the white sheet. He had an IV line inserted into his jugular vein, a pressure cuff on his left arm and a heart monitor attached to his left index finger. He was breathing on his own, which was a plus to Gibbs way of thinking. He also had a catheter in place, as the Doctors did not want him moving around for at least 36 hours.

Gibbs watched him and smiled. Tony was going to be okay. Now if he would just wake up…

As if on cue, Tony chose that moment to moan out, "_Aaawwweee!"_

"Tony?" Gibbs stood at his side, one hand caressing his forehead the other grasping his hand.

_"Mmmm."_ Tony moaned again, turning towards the soothing hand.

"Hey, Tony can you hear me?" Gibbs tried again.

_"Gibbs … Aaawwweee!"_ Tony moaned.

Pain pulsed through Tony's body and he did not know where exactly it started and where it ended. His insides felt like jelly. He was sure that his stomach and intestines no longer lay in their designated spaces but were rather twisted, knotted and inverted. It was a horrible sensation and it scared him.

"Tony, it's okay. You're in the ICU and you're going to be fine." Gibbs said.

_"Aaahhh! … Nauseous!"_ Tony murmured.

The ICU nurse, Susannah was at Tony's side within moments.

_"Aaarrrggghhh!"_ Tony rolled onto his side and his eyes shot wide open as even more pain sizzled through his body.

"Tony, stop moving around." Gibbs ordered before glaring at the nurse.

"Do something." He ordered.

"Tony, I'm going to give you a Clopamon shot. It will help with the nausea. This is going to sting." Susannah warned as she jabbed a syringe into Tony's exposed butt.

_"Aaahhh! Hate needles!"_ Tony groaned.

Gibbs placed a hand on his shoulder and rubbed soothing circles as Susannah administered the shot.

_"Ah God! How … bad?"_ Tony moaned as Gibbs and Susannah helped him back onto his back.

"Not too bad…" Gibbs lied as he held onto Tony's hand again.

_"It … hurts like hell… Argh!"_ Tony gasped squeezing Gibbs' hand tightly.

"Let's get this thermometer under your arm so we can take your temperature. And the pressure you feel on your upper arm is the pressure gauge." Susannah said working quickly.

"Give him something for the pain." Gibbs ordered.

"In a moment, Agent Gibbs. I need to check his vital signs before the meds sedate him again."

_"Aarrgghh!"_ Tony groaned.

Then he felt something that terrified him.

"DiNozzo what is it?" Gibbs asked noting Tony's alarm.

_"They did … something to … my … my … argh!"_ Tony groaned.

"To your, _what_?" Gibbs demanded.

_"My …"_ Tony indicated with his eyes.

Gibbs' eyes dropped to Tony's crotch before realization dawned.

Gibbs leaned close to Tony and whispered, "Relax, it's just a catheter."

_"You … mmmm… sure, Boss?"_ Tony asked.

"Sure." Gibbs said his hand on Tony's shoulder.

_"I hate hospitals!"_ Tony groaned.

"Your temperature's 100 and your BP's 95 over 65 which is normal for someone who's just been through surgery. Tony, hold this in your hand. It is a Morphine dispenser. All you have to do is press this button and a measured dose of Morphine will enter your IV line. It has a timer and the dispenser will only release a dose at 15 minute intervals to prevent over medicating." She said.

Gibbs wrapped his hand over Tony's and pressed the button.

"Is there anything else I can get for you?" Susannah asked.

_"Take the… catheter … out."_ Tony said.

"Not yet. You will be immobile for the next day or two and it is safer to have you on the catheter then to have you using a bedpan." Susannah said. "By the way, it will not affect your ability to … _perform_ once it is removed. So please don't worry about that."

That statement caused both Tony and Gibbs to blush.

"Anything else I can do for you?" Susannah asked.

_"Mmm, Water."_ Tony murmured.

"I'm going to moisten your lips and mouth with a few drops of water. As you've had abdominal surgery, you are not allowed to take anything orally just yet." Susannah said.

Gibbs watched as she dipped a cotton wool ball in a bit of water and brought it to Tony's mouth. She squeezed the cotton ball and a few drops of water landed on Tony's lips. He immediately rubbed his lips together and lapped at the water with his tongue.

_"More."_ Tony demanded.

"Okay, but only a few more drops." Susannah said.

"I'll do it." Gibbs said taking the cotton wool swab and dipping it into the water.

As he brought it to Tony's lips, Tony blushed, embarrassed that Gibbs was doing this for him.

"Drink up, Tony." Gibbs said.

_"Thanks Boss."_ Tony replied once he was done.

"How's the pain now?" Gibbs asked.

_"I could use … another dose of … happy meds. What did … they do … to me?"_ Tony asked.

Gibbs pressed the Morphine dispenser as he told Tony about the surgery.

_"Ah, there go my plans … for a perfect … six pack."_ Tony complained.

Gibbs grinned, placing his hand on Tony's head and ruffling his hair.

_It is so easy to be a father to you. _

_You just need __love and protection and I'm just the one to give it to you._

_"Thanks for… being here… Means a lot…"_ Tony said some of his fear surfacing in his eyes.

"I'll always be here." Gibbs promised.

_Because that's what Father's do._

"Rest easy, _Son."_ Gibbs whispered, his hand running over Tony's head.

Tony sighed. His eyes rolled shut and his breathing eased into a deeper, steadier rhythm as the morphine and Gibbs' soothing touch lulled him off to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Author's Note: _**

_**That is it for this chapter… **_

_**The rest of the team, visit Tony in the next chapter. **_

_**BTW, Tony will be recuperating at Gibbs' house… **_

_**So stay turned and review ASAP… Thanks!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Sorry for the Very, Very long delay…**_

_**It is not that I am stuck or that I have writer's block. It is just that my personal life has changed drastically over the last few weeks. First, my dad fell and broke his hip. He is recovering now and I am taking care of him. And, than 3 weeks ago I was given the opportunity to adopt a baby boy so now I have become a mommy for the second time... and my boy keeps me very, very busy...**_

_**But here's the next chapter... Enjoy and please Review… Thanks!**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Around 6pm, Abby made her way to Tony's room. Gibbs hadn't eaten anything all day and McGee and Ziva would be back any moment with supper.

Standing in the doorway, she smiled at the sight that greeted her. Gibbs sat in a chair next to Tony's bed, his fingers wrapped around Tony's. Both men were fast asleep. She walked into the room quietly and took out her cell phone to take a picture.

A moment later, she placed her hand lightly on Gibbs' shoulder.

He jerked awake instantly, one name on his lips, _"Tony?"_

"Shhh, Tony's okay." Abby quickly said.

"Abs?" Gibbs said, running a hand over his face in an effort to wipe the sleep away.

"McGee and Ziva are bringing Chinese food and you haven't eaten all day." Abby said.

"I'm not hungry." Gibbs said, but his stomach chose that moment to growl in protest.

"They'll also have fresh coffee." Abby smiled.

"I don't want to leave him. I don't want him waking up alone." Gibbs admitted as he looked at Tony.

"I'll stay with him while you have something to eat. Gibbs, you'll be of no use to him if you collapse from hunger." Abby admonished.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow at Abby, "I would never collapse."

He stood up and stretched. Then he leaned forward and kissed Abby's forehead, before leaving the room.

Abby took up her vigil in Gibbs' seat, taking Tony's hand into hers.

"Tony, I'm so glad you're going to be okay. You gave us all a terrible scare and if you do that again, I'll have to .. to .. oh, I'll have to think of something. By the way, you've really brought Gibbs' feelings for you to the fore. He loves you and I know that you love him and it is just great that the people I love are finally admitting to the love that they feel for each other and just between you and me, I think that Ziva also lov… no I wouldn't say loves. She cares about you. She was so worried and I know that it was worry because I've never seen that look on her face before. She was definitely worried about you so she does care and she isn't the 'Ice Queen' I used to think she was. And McGee has been so wonderful, strong and supportive and helping all of us get through this. You would be so proud of him. He is the best little brother you could ask for. And Ducky is so sorry that he is away and not able to help you through all this." Abby said.

Tony remained fast asleep through it all and that was fine with Abby.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

In the ICU waiting room, McGee and Ziva were placing the food on the coffee table just as Gibbs walked into the room.

"How's Tony doing?" Ziva asked.

Accepting a cup of coffee from McGee, Gibbs replied, "His asleep."

"They must have him on some very strong pain meds. When I had my appendix removed, I remember drifting in and out of consciousness alternating between pain and blissful nothingness." McGee said.

"How long did it take you to recover?" Ziva asked.

"About 4 or 6 weeks. The first 2 weeks were pretty rough. Just sitting up was painful and going to the bathroom was torture." McGee grimaced.

"Tomorrow I want you to pack up a few of Tony's things and take them to my place. Make sure to bring his DVD player and all his favourite DVD's." Gibbs ordered before taking a deep swallow of coffee.

"Why?" Ziva asked.

"Because, DiNozzo's staying at my place, while he recovers." Gibbs replied before leaving the waiting room.

"Oh." Ziva said.

"I wonder how Tony's going to feel about that." McGee said.

"It doesn't matter because Gibbs won't take no for an answer." Ziva said, before digging into her chow mien.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Gibbs made his way to the men's room and freshened up. Next, he decided to take a walk. Not wanting to go too far, he stuck to the hospital grounds.

He reflected on his feeling for Tony and smiled.

He hadn't planned of having paternal possessiveness and pride in Tony, but he did. He also hadn't realized how much it hurt him to see Tony hurting. He wondered how Tony would react once he recovered, how he would react and whether they would still be able to operate as Boss and Agent while trying to be father and son.

_I'll find a way to make it work._

_Tony's too important and it's time I showed him that._

Gibbs' phone rang a moment later, pulling him out of him reverie.

"Gibbs."

"Gibbs, Tony's awake. Come quickly" Abby's voice shrieked.

"I'll be right there." Gibbs was already moving as he cut the call.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Aaawwwweeee. Damnit!"_ Tony moaned as Gibbs rushed into the room.

Abby, McGee and Ziva stood around him as a nurse took his vital signs.

"Tony, what's happening?" Abby asked, tears in her eyes. McGee placed an arm around her shoulders as he stared worriedly down at Tony.

"How long has he been like this?" Ziva asked.

"Since, he awoke a few moments ago." The nurse replied.

"_Aaawwweee!"_ Tony groaned again.

"Tony?" Gibbs said approaching the bed and taking Tony's hand into his.

"_Boss…. Aaawwweee…."_ Tony groaned.

"Agent DiNozzo, can you tell me what you're feeling?" The nurse asked a moment later.

She was concerned because she had activated his morphine pump so the pain should have started to subside.

"_My head …. Spinning … Aching … Nauseous! Make it stop!"_ Tony begged.

"What's wrong with him?" Gibbs growled as the nurse examined Tony's pupils.

"I'll be right back." The nurse quickly said before leaving the room.

"McGee, get his Doctor. Ziva call Ducky. I need him back here immediately." Gibbs ordered.

"Tony, listen to me. You are going to be okay." Gibbs said tapping Tony gently on the cheek.

"_Tell that … awe … to my head. Aaawwweee!"_ Tony groaned.

Tony's world flashed in a kaleidoscope of colours around him. He could hear Gibbs but he couldn't see him clearly. His stomach hurt but it seemed like his head hurt a lot worse. He was also dying to thirst and his body seemed to be quivering. Even though he was lying down, he felt like he was falling, backwards into a very deep pit. The sensation made his ears ring and his jaw tense, which in turn made his head ache worse.

"Tony, I'm right here. You just hang in there okay." Gibbs ordered.

"Ducky will be on the next flight back, Gibbs." Ziva said as she put her cell phone away. She moved to the other side of the bed and placed her hand into Tony's just as Abby moved to stand next to Gibbs. Abby could see the strain on Gibbs' face. She reached out and squeezed his arm. Gibbs turned to look at her, torment in his eyes.

"_Aaawwweee!"_ Tony moaned, turning his head and biting down into the pillow while squeezing Gibbs and Ziva's hands tightly. This reminded Gibbs of the time Tony had the plague. Only that time he was coughing up blood into the side of the pillow.

"Where the hell is McGee with the God Damn Doctor?" Gibbs growled just as McGee, the Doctor and nurse stepped into the room.

"Agent Gibbs, please move aside so that I can take a look at Agent DiNozzo." The doctor ordered a moment later. Gibbs moved but didn't let go of Tony's hand.

Five minutes later, the doctor ordered Tony's IV to be changed and bloods to be drawn.

"What's wrong with him?" Gibbs demanded.

"I think he's having an allergic reaction to the muscle relaxant, Largactil. We are going to stop that med immediately and run a few blood tests. If the allergy is confirmed, we will switch him to another muscle relaxant. It is a pity because Largactil is the best muscle relaxant on the market. Switching to another med, we'll have to keep the dosage low as his body will have to work the Largactil out of his system." The doctor replied.

"_Shit!"_ Gibbs swore under his breathe.

"And if the blood test doesn't confirm an allergy?" Ziva asked, drawing a glare from Gibbs.

"How will a lower dose of meds affect him?" McGee asked.

"Will Tony be in more or less pain while switching between meds?" Abby asked.

_I really don't want to have to think about other complications right now!_ Gibbs glared at each of his team members.

"If the blood test doesn't confirm an allergy, we'll run more tests to see what's going on. A lower dose of muscle relaxants will lead to Agent DiNozzo experiencing more discomfort and he is likely to be in a bit more pain. We cannot increase his pain meds as that will lead to sedation. We don't want that because we need him to start moving around from tomorrow with the help of the physiotherapist." The doctor replied.

"_Move around … Tomorrow … Forget it! Sedate me… Please!"_ Tony groaned.

"Tony it's going to be okay." Gibbs said not sure at all that anything was going to be okay.

The nurse took Tony's arm and tied a tunic. Then she tapped his inner elbow until a vein stood out. She sank the needle into the vein without warning causing Tony to moan out and Gibbs to glare at her.

"Sorry Agent DiNozzo. I am drawing a blood sample for testing. Then I'm going to give you something for the nausea and headache." The nurse said.

Gibbs squeezed Tony's other hand not knowing how else to offer support. McGee, Ziva and Abby left the room, as the nurse lifted Tony's blankets.

"You are going to feel two sharp pricks, Agent DiNozzo. The first one's going to sting and the second's going to be a bit deeper so it's going to hurt a bit more. Sorry. Here we go. One!" The nurse said as she jabbed the first needle into his hip.

Tony groaned and Gibbs squeezes his hand. His other hand brushed through Tony's hair.

_Damnit Tony!_

_Why must everything you have to go through always be worse than originally thought?_

_That blood test, better not reveal some other complication! _

"Okay, now for number Two." The nurse said, forcing the second needle deeper in to Tony's butt.

"_Boss … get me … out of here… mmmm."_ Tony moaned seconds before he fell into a dreamless and blessedly pain free sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Author's Note:**_

_**That is it for this chapter.**_

_**The next sees the blood test results and Tony reflects on his feeling for Gibbs and on how Gibbs has been behaving with him…**_

_**So stay tuned and review ASAP…. Thanks!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Guess What? I have finally updated this story.**_

_**Thank you for the reviews and requests to continue. I will try to update more regularly... So stay tuned and keep the reviews coming.**_

_**Thanks...**_

_**ooooOOOoooo**_

Gibbs felt helpless as he stared down at Tony. The hiccups, surgery, injections and possible allergic reaction to the meds had taken their toll on both of them. He wished he could do what Tony asked, that is get him out of the hospital. But everyone, including Ducky via telephone had advised against that course of action.

So instead, Gibbs ordered the rest of the team home and settled into an uncomfortable chair next to Tony's bed. He placed a fatherly hand on Tony's forehead and caressed his hair.

_I'll take care of you._

Gibbs must have dosed off because the next thing he knew, Tony was moaning.

"Tony, I'm right here." Gibbs said, standing up and taking Tony's hand.

"Boss... the pain..." Tony moaned, his body trembling and his face flush.

Gibbs pressed the buzzer for the nurse's station and tried to calm Tony.

A moment later the Doctor walked into the room followed by two nurses. One nurse started taking Tony's vital signs while the other pulled his blanket aside and opened the dressing of his abdomen. Gibbs got a good look at the long cut and the drainage tubes protruding out the side of Tony's stomach. The cut looked a bit puffy.

"What's wrong?" Gibbs asked.

"Please step aside Agent Gibbs. It looks like three of the stitches have come undone."

"Great... Just f great!" Tony swore as he leaned forward to look at himself. The cut looked horrible and it was surrounded by other smaller cuts. Tony moaned at the sight.

"I'll just get a suturing kit and have this sorted out in no time." The nurse said as she left the room.

"Can't you people get anything done without complications!" Gibbs growled moving to Tony's side and placing a supporting hand on Tony's shoulder to hold him down and preventing him to staring at the wound.

The second nurse placed a thermometer in Tony's mouth as she pumped up the pressure cuff.

"Agent Gibbs, I have the blood test results back." The doctor said ignoring Gibbs's tone.

"And?"

"Agent DiNozzo did have an allergic reaction to the meds. And before you ask, 1 in 300 000 people ever have a reaction and 1 in 700 000 have it a severely as you agent did." The doctor said noting Gibbs' glare.

"So what are you going to give him now?" Gibbs demanded.

"We will place him on another muscle relaxer, Robaxin. It has fewer side effects. We will start him on a low dose for the next 24 hours. It takes about that long for the Largactil to work itself out of his body."

"You are still going to give him painkillers, right?" Gibbs asked.

"Doctor, sorry to interrupt, but Agent DiNozzo is running a fever." The nurse said, as the second nurse returned with the suturing kit.

"Start him on Voltaren 500mg suppositories, 6 hourly rotation. Alternate with Tramacet 30ml every 6 hours. Start the Voltaren now and the Tramacet in 3 hours time. Robaxin 15ml shots in the abdomen every 4 hours, starting immediately. Tomorrow I'll up the dose. Agent Gibbs unfortunately the Robaxin has to be given in the muscle that needs the relief. And before you get upset again, a fever is the body's natural response to the trauma his suffered." The doctor said. The nurse left to get the required meds.

Gibbs just glared at everyone in the room. This was just ridiculous! Now Tony was in for more discomfort. More injections, lighter doses of medication, which meant more pain and suppositories! Tony was going to beg him to get him out of here and there was nothing that Gibbs could do just now.

"Agent Gibbs we are doing the best that we can. Agent DiNozzo will recover. It is just going to take a bit longer than originally expected." The doctor said as he left the room.

Gibbs wanted to go after him and deck him and he would have if Tony hadn't chosen that moment to gasp.

Returning the bed, Gibbs took Tony's hand in his and felt every twinge as the nurse sutured his abdomen. Next she cleaned the wound and dressed it. As she prepared to pull his blankets up, the other nurse returned with his meds.

"Agent DiNozzo, I'm going to give you the muscle relaxer. I have to inject it into your abdomen. It will sting a bit." The nurse apologised.

"Boss, I ... aaaaarrrrrggggghhhhh... shit!" Tony swore. The shot felt like liquid fire entering his belly.

"Easy Tony, she's almost done." It was all Gibbs could say.

"Done." The nurse said, withdrawing the needle quickly.

"Boss, you have to get me out of here!" Tony groaned.

_I wish I could! Damn it..._

_But this is what you have to go through to get better._

_And I want you to get better, Son..._

_So forgive me..._

"Shhh Tony... It's going to be okay." Gibbs said his hand on Tony's shoulder.

"Agent Gibbs, we need to you to wait outside, please." The nurse said.

"Why?" Gibbs asked not wanting to leave Tony in his current condition.

"We need to give Agent DiNozzo the suppository." The nurse said. They stood one on either side of the bed.

"No." Tony growled, his face flush with embarrassment.

_This was humiliating!_

"Please Agent DiNozzo. It won't hurt." The nurse said.

"Tony, let them give it to you. You have nothing to be embarrassed about. I'll be outside." Gibbs said leaving the room. He didn't want to make this more awkward then it had to be for Tony.

"Do it." Tony ordered with a glare.

"Owe! Damnit..." Tony growled burying his face in his pillow, until the nurses were done.

_Damnit, I have to stop being such a baby in front of Gibbs..._

_But it hurts and they keep poking me and pushing things into me..._

_No, I have to stop it..._

_I have to show Gibbs I can handle it..._

Tony decided as the nurses left the room.

**_ooooOOOoooo_**

_**Author's Note:**_

_**That's it for this chapter.**_

_**Please review soon and I will try to update soon.**_

_**The next sees Tony trying to be strong despite the pain... **_

_**So Stay tuned...**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Thank you for all the reviews. I really appreciate your feedback...**_

_**Here's the next chapter... Enjoy and review soon... Thanks!**_

_**ooooOOOOoooo**_

Gibbs stepped into the room as the nurses stepped out.

Tony was quiet and calm, his blankets back in place, his moans gone. He looked at Gibbs and smiled.

"I'm okay." He lied.

"Yeah. The meds taking effect already?" Gibbs asked.

"Ahem." Tony replied, despite that fact this his stomach burned and the fever made him feel weak and grimy with sweat.

"Okay." Gibbs said as he took a seat.

"You don't have to stay, Boss." Tony started saying but paused as Gibbs glared at him.

"I mean, I'm okay now and you've done a lot already. I'll be okay the rest of the night and you aren't getting any younger so sleeping in that chair can't be good for your back. Besides you haven't been eating well and Abby will kill me if you collapse from hunger or something. So it's okay. You can go home and get some shut eye." Tony's voice got softer and more strained as he spoke.

"You done?" Gibbs asked.

"Ahem." Tony replied. Pain jabbed through his stomach and he felt very hot.

"Good. Now can you pipe down so I can get some sleep?" Gibbs said. "After all we _old bastards_ need our rest."

"Boss I didn't mean..."

"Go to sleep Tony. I'm exactly where I want to be tonight." Gibbs said, leaning back in the uncomfortable chair and closing his eyes.

Tony sighed and tried to settle down. It was no use trying to get Gibbs to leave because he wouldn't. Indirectly Tony was glad his plan hadn't worked, because Gibbs was the one person he wanted at his side, watching over him.

_Thanks Boss. _

_**ooooOOOoooo**_

Tony's fever spiked to 104 degrees during the night causing him to become delirious. Gibbs stood at his side, sponging his face with a cool cloth while trying to calm him down.

"Boss... _Shhh... Shhh_... so cold." Tony's body trembled.

He was hot and sticky to the touch, but he was shivering at the same time.

"Easy Tony. They're going to give you something stronger to help with the fever." Gibbs said.

He was about ready to pull his hair out. Tony'd been moaning and mumbling for the last 20 minutes and the doctor still wasn't back with any meds.

Just then the door opened and Ducky walked in.

"Anthony, Jethro I am so sorry for not being around and for misdiagnosing your condition. How are you, dear boy?" Ducky asked rounding the bed and placing a hand on Tony's forehead.

"His fever's getting worse." Gibbs said.

Ducky noted the rings under Gibbs eyes, the tension in his jaw and shadow of concern across his face. Then he looked at Tony and saw his wild eyes, flushed skin, trembling body.

"I'll just go and speak to his doctor. I'll be right back." Ducky said as he left the room.

Tony mumbled turning away from Gibbs, _"Dad, please ... don't... I'm sorry... I didn't ... knock that vase over... Argh... please Dad..." _

"Tony, it's okay."

_"No ... please ... don't ... Argh ... don't hit me... Dad..."_ Tony sobbed.

"Tony, listen to me." Gibbs tried to get through to him.

_"I'm sorry... Please don't ... no ... please ... not in there ... please ... don't ... lock ... me ... in there! No!! Dad... Please!!"_ Tony sobbed hysterically now and he was lifting off the bed.

"Tony!" Gibbs shouted trying to snap him out of it.

But Tony just sobbed and tried to pull away, begging not to be locked away in the dark cellar.

Gibbs reached out to him, holding him down on the bed and wrapped his arms around him.

"I won't hit you again Tony. And I'm not going to lock you up in that room."

"Please Dad... Please..." Tony sobbed

"Listen to me Tony, I'm not going to hurt you. Never again." Gibbs said, his hand holding the back of Tony's neck, his mouth near Tony's ear, his forehead against the side of Tony's head.

"_Dad... Dad ..._"

"I'm here, Tony." Gibbs replied.

_"You promise? You won't... hit me?"_ Tony asked, calming down marginally.  
"I promise." Gibbs said, anger at Tony's father making his blood boil.

_"I love you, Dad. I love you."_ Tony murmured, settling down.

Gibbs' breathe caught. Yes he knew that Tony was delirious and he knew that he was reliving an old, painful memory. But to hear him call him _'Dad'_ it was almost too much for Gibbs.

"I ... aaammm ... I love you too, Son." Gibbs whispered, pulling away from Tony to look at him.

Tony's eyes were close, his breathing easing up.

_"Dad... don't ...mmm ... leave me. Afraid ... of the ... dark." _Tony murmured.

"I'll be right here. Go to sleep now." Gibbs whispered.

Two minutes later Ducky and Tony's Doctor walked into the room. The Doctor hooked up a third bag of IV fluids to Tony's existing line.

"This will rehydrate him and bring his fever down." The Doctor said before leaving the room.

"Jethro, are you okay?" Ducky asked.

"Ducky, he started with hiccups and ended with having his stomach cut open. Next he suffered an allergic reaction and had to be stitched up again. Now his fighting a fever from hell. So no! I am not okay and I want to get him out of here." Gibbs replied.

"What else happened? Tell me." Ducky urged.

"We ... he ... "

"You admitted your love for each other. He now knows that you see him as your Son and ... he's accepting you as his father?"

"Yes... It's amazing ... but terrifying. We need time to work through it. But right now my emotions are running rampant and I can't stand to see him like this." Gibbs growled turning away from the bed.

Ducky walked up to Gibbs and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Go home and rest Jethro. I'll stay with him." Ducky said.

"No. I promised to stay. Did you know his afraid of the dark?" Gibbs asked.

"No, I didn't know that." Ducky replied.

"Ducky, I'm staying. You go home and be back here at 7am." Gibbs ordered.

"Okay. Call me anytime, even if it's just to talk." Ducky said before leaving the room.

Gibbs sat down in his chair, placed him hand in Tony's and fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

**_ooooOOOOoooo_**

_**Author's Note:**_

_**That's it for this chapter...**_

_**The next sees Tony feeling a bit better and the team arriving for breakfast.**_

_**So stay tuned and please review ASAP. Thanks. **_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Thank you for the reviews and I'm sorry for the delay in updating.**_

_**Here's the next chapter… Enjoy and review soon. Thanks…**_

_**ooooooOOOOOOoooooo**_

Gibbs awoke twice during the night when Tony's fever peaked. He sponged Tony's face with a cool cloth and reassured him when he thought he was a little boy being locked away. Eventually Tony seemed to lapse into a deep, restful sleep.

Gibbs looked at him and prayed that the worst was over. He couldn't understand this overwhelming sense of love he felt for Tony. He knew that there had been a special bond between them from day one, but for it to have grown and developed to this extent was mind boggling. Tony had suddenly become the most important person in the world to him and he couldn't stand to see him hurting like this.

Eventually sleep nudged and Gibbs gave in. At around 4 am, Gibbs jerked awake to find the nurses wiping Tony's body.

"What's wrong?" Gibbs was on his feet in an instant.

"Agent DiNozzo's fever just broke and we're wiping him down to make him comfortable. Unfortunately, we have to administer the Robaxin and we want to give him one more suppository so could you kindly wait outside."

Gibbs hesitated. He didn't want to leave.

"_Boss…"_ Tony murmured his eyes open to slits.

"Tony…" Gibbs took his hand. "You're doing better. The fever's going down."

"_Ahem."_ Tony swallowed passed the nasogastric tube.

"Agent DiNozzo, it's time for your next dose of medication." A pretty young nurse said.

"Agent Gibbs?" She waited for him to leave.

"_Stay… Boss."_ Tony insisted.

Gibbs took Tony's hand more firmly into his and nodded to the nurse to proceed. Tony squeezed his eyes shut as the needle slipped into his stomach and liquid fire once again spread under his skin.

"Okay, I'm going to roll you onto your side now, to insert the suppository." The nurse said. Gibbs sat on the chair, his hand still holding Tony's firmly. Tony kept his eyes shut as the nurse rolled him to his side and lifted his blanket. He clenched his teeth as she inserted the dreaded suppository.

"All done." She chirped, helping him onto his back.

"I'll be back in a few minutes to check on you." She said before leaving the room.

"_Boss… you didn't … have to … stay."_ Tony said.

"I had to Tony," Gibbs said. "Because that's what _father's_ do."

Tony stared at Gibbs and in his semi drugged state he couldn't mask the look in his eyes.

"_Love you … Boss." _

Gibbs drew a sharp breath at Tony's words. Before he could respond, Tony's eyes drifted shut.

_I love you too, Son._

_**ooooooOOOOOOoooooo**_

The next morning, Abby stepped into Tony's room closely followed by Ducky, McGee and Ziva. Tony was fast asleep and looked relaxed. Gibbs had also been asleep as was evidenced by his eyes. He looked at the team and waved them to enter. The smell of coffee and food roused him further.

"How is he?" Ducky asked, looking through Tony's chart.

"His fever broke at 4am." Gibbs replied, before taking a deep swallow of coffee.

"Thank God." Abby said moving to stand next to Tony. She caressed his cheek lightly. He stirred and but didn't open his eyes. McGee wrapped an arm around her shoulders. A moment later he directed her to the chair next to Gibbs.

Gibbs watched as Ziva moved to stand next to the bed. She placed her hand on Tony's forehead and lightly caressed his hair. Tony turned towards her touch but didn't awake. Suddenly she turned and looked at Gibbs. Her cheeks turned crimson, before she could stop it. She withdrew her hand from Tony's head, grabbed her cup of coffee and went to stare out the window.

The team ate breakfast in silence. Abby watched as Gibbs' glance constantly strayed towards Tony's face.

"He will be okay now, Gibbs."

"He better be." Gibbs replied. "McGee, have you set up everything at my place?"

"Yes Boss. Tony's clothes, DVD collection, DVD player and his plasma screen have been set up in your living room."

"I've arranged for an elevated toilet seat and a claw for grasping items so that Tony will not have to bend to reach for things." Ducky said.

"We also rearranged your guest room so that Tony won't bump into anything and he will be able to hold onto a bar at the side of the bed to pull himself up." Abby said.

"And I'll stock up your fridge once we know when Tony's going to be out of here." Ziva said.

"I hope it will be sooner rather than later." Tony murmured causing everyone to rush to his bedside.

"DiNozzo." "Tony!" "Anthony" Everyone spoke at once.

"_I'm… okay … I think."_ Tony said answering the question before anyone could ask.

"You said that before and then ended up with a raging fever." Abby accused.

"_Yeah … that wasn't … planned_."Tony smiled lightly. _"So … can I get a … sip of coffee?"_

"I'll get your doctor, Anthony. And no, you may not have coffee or anything else for the time being. We need your insides to heal without having to work at digesting your food. You will receive your liquid diet via that nasogastric tube for the next few days." Ducky said before leaving the room.

"_Liquid diet… nasogastric tube… Argh… now I'm …. nauseous."_ Tony closed his eyes and swallowed.

Gibbs was at his side immediately. He pickup a cotton wool ball, and soaked it in water before bringing it to Tony's lips.

"_Thanks… Boss_." Tony said, feeling self conscious in front of the rest of the team.

But Abby, McGee and Ziva made a point of looking away. They sensed a shift in Gibbs and Tony's relationship and they were glad that the two men were bonding so well.

Moments later Ducky returned with Tony's Doctor and a nurse in tow. The doctor asked the team to leave the room. Gibbs and Ducky remained behind. The doctor opened the dressing on Tony's torso and examined the sutures and drainage tube. He pressed the area around the incision and confirmed that there was no marked inflammation of the surrounding tissue. He then checked on the vital signs which the nurse had just recorded.

"Good. You are doing much better than expected, Agent DiNozzo."

"_So when can … I get out of … here?"_ Tony asked. He was exhausted, in a bit of pain and wanted to go home.

"It will still be a few days. The physiotherapist will be by this afternoon to start your treatment. The sooner you're stabile on your feet and able to more around comfortably, we'll think about letting you go home."

Tony felt like protesting the physiotherapy and the extended stay in the hospital. Gibbs could see it in his face. But instead he nodded his head and said, "Okay. I'll be waiting."

_That's my boy!_

_You're going to be okay. _

_And I'm going to be right here to make sure that you are..._

_**ooooooOOOOOOoooooo'**_

_**Authors Note :**_

_**That's it for this chapter.**_

_**The next sees Tony pushing himself too hard during the physio session and Gibbs having to hold him in check. We also explore Ziva's feeling when she finally gets to spent some time alone with Tony.**_

_**So Stay tuned and review soon.**_


End file.
